Reuniting with parents/Snowdrop vs. the Predator
Here's how the team reunite with their parents and Snowdrop kills the Predator in Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose. our heroes manage to get to the top with the branch there was footsteps and a shadow approaching Skyla: This is it! It's! It's! It's! Its.... see that it's the Mane 6, The engines, Brian, the Eeveelutions, Zecora, Green Bills, and the royals Skyla: Thomas, the others, and our parents? Yuna: Mama! Papa! Skyla: Mommy! Daddy! Zeñorita: Mamá! Papi! Apple Bloom: Applejack! Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! Connie: Daddy! Eevee: Mom! Brian! all hug their parents Princess Luna: Thank godness you're safe! Brian: Are we glad to see you all are safe! Sylveon: I was so worried. Applejack: Where have y'all been. We done been searchin' fer' ya everywher'. Rarity: Yeah. Fishlegs: We've out searching for Snowdrop's Mother. ???: You didn't had to find me. Primrose' spirit appears Hiccup: Miss Primrose! Yuna: Where were you? Primrose: I was at the desk. Tuffnut: Desk? Astrid: That, Gobber! Human Rainbow: What desk?! Snoutlout: Yeah! Your letter said that you were going to Doom! out the letter Primrose: No, it said: "Dear Snowdrop I'm not going to be here tomorrow. Because I have a meeting at Desk, I will be back at the after noon. Signed, Primrose". Astrid: We came all this way for nothing?! Hiccup: Afraid so. Primrose: around Wait, where is Snowdrop? Astrid: gasps Oh, Mss Primrose. I ddon't know how to tell you this, but, the Cloggersaurus got her. Primrose: The what? Cloggersaurus: growls Footsteps Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! ' Skyla: Here it comes! it shows it was Rexy! Skyla: Rexy? Rexy: Hi, little ones. Blythe: Rexy, what are you doing here? Rexy: I was looking for you. heroes watch as Rexy is growling at Blythe Yuna: Sometimes, I wonder what that T-Rex is saying. Sunil Nevla: Did you see the Cloggersaurus? Rexy: The Clogger-what-now? Pepper Clark: The Cloggersaurus! It's nasty, and it did horrible growling sounds. Rexy: chuckles No, Pepper. That was me calling for you. Zoe Trent: Wait, ''you did the growling sounds? Rexy: Yeah. Zoe Trent: in surprise go back with Snowdrop Snowdrop: Help! Someone get me out of here! she hears Rexy's growling Snowdrop: Or maybe 2! backs up but then bumps into something Snowdrop: Huh? back and uses Force vision to see it's the predator! gasps '''THE INVISIBLE MAN!!!!! starts sliding back AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! against a crystal Predator then deploys it's bladed knuckles Snowdrop: out a Colt Detective Special Revolver and fires at the Predator the Predator blocks the bullets with his wrist blades Snowdrop: Uh, oh. the Predator starts slowly he begins to take his mask off, which reveals he's an alien! Snowdrop: You are one ungly alien. Predator: ROAR!!!!! Snowdrop: shootiung at the Predator till her gun outs out of ammo Bad idea. Predator: her Snowdrop: Ah! then uses Force vision to the Predator who then takes a out a stick. Which is a electro staff! Snowdrop: her force vision An electro staff! then draws and activates her own custom lightsaber with a snow white colored blade 2 charge and they begun to clash! clash echoes around the cave Nightstar: ears lift up and she looks to the side Yuna: That's Snowdrop! She's still alive! Primrose: Hurry! Get her out of there! Yuna: Right away! riders hop on their dragons and follow the sound with Snowdrop and the Predator. The 2 kept clashing then she shocked her Snowdrop: GAAH!!! Predator: her Snowdrop: Uh! the Predator is about to kill her, when suddenly.. Nightstar: as she fires a plasma blast at the Predator Predator: ROAR!! Snowdrop: her lightsaber then jumps in the air Snowdrop: YAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! the saber is impaled to the Predator's heart and he dies Snowdrop: panting Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duel Scenes